


Will I Ever see you again?

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The major character death is brief, They regenerate anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Chocolate can't believe it. Red Wine was going to die. But they prayed to be reunited again. It may take centuries, but love can span for centuries.





	Will I Ever see you again?

Chocolate watched in horror as the Enhanced Uke Mochi tore into his Master Attendant. He ran towards them, trying to see if they were okay. With the amount of blood he saw, it was obvious that they were gone as soon as the Uke Mochi hit them. He took off his hat in prayer.

He looked back on the battlefield. His comrades hadn't seemed to notice the destruction happening around them. Milk was tending to Black Tea’s wounds, and Red Wine and Steak…

Red Wine!

Chocolate got up and he ran to the front, throwing his moves at the Uke Mochi as Steak tried to pull Red Wine from its grasp. His wounds looked terrible…

Steak left Red Wine with Chocolate while Steak tried to foolishly buy the other Food Souls time to run. Chocolate hurriedly picked up Red Wine and he saw Milk helping Black Tea to her feet.

They ran.

Chocolate collapsed in the forest. The only sound was Red Wine's labored breathing.

“Ch...oco...late…” He said.

Chocolate nodded. “I'm here, mi amor, I'm here…” He said. He could feel his eyes well with tears. “Oh gods, Red Wine…” He sobbed out.

Red Wine smiled up at Chocolate. “Hey… Why are you crying?”He asked, raising his hand up to cup Chocolate’s cheek and brush the tears away with his thumb.

“We're going t-to d-die and we'll probably never s-see each other again…” Chocolate hiccuped.

Red Wine pursed his lips. “Hey… Don't say that… We will meet one day.” He said. He coughed up blood. “Perks of being a food soul is that we are immortal, right?” He asked, a cocky grin on his bloodied and pale lips.

Chocolate chuckled tearfully. “You're such an optimist …” He said with a sniffle. He kissed his forehead. “I love you so much, Red Wine…” He said. He heard a Bulimia coming from behind them. He closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Chocolate…” Was the last phrase he heard.

•••

Chocolate was summoned again by a new Master Attendant.

“Hehe, it's our first time meeting. I'm Chocolate." He said to his Master Attendant. Behind them, stood a familiar figure.

Chocolate grinned at Red Wine. “And hello to you too,” He said, taking Red Wine’s hand and kissing it.

Red Wine shook himself out of his stupor and he practically launched himself at his lover, laughing with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~~  
> __________  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/7gyrj8


End file.
